


what you came here for

by Anonymous



Series: ain't close enough [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Colton spends his spring break at Harvard. He's supposedly visiting to get familiar with the campus before he starts as a freshman in the fall, but he and Alexander quickly get sidetracked.





	what you came here for

**Author's Note:**

> Posted the last one in the middle of the night, so I guess this one should be in the middle of the day!

Colton hadn't applied to Harvard because of Alexander. Or, like, he _had_, but in the sense that they're brothers, and not brothers in the way they've been interpreting it since the summer, but like--

Colton's coming to Harvard in the fall, is the end result, a freshman to Alexander being a senior, and Alexander isn't thinking about the whys of it, not right now.

He's got other things to think about right now, anyway: which classes he absolutely can't miss this week, for one, and exactly which parts of his homework he'll have to do if he wants to keep his grades up where he wants them, and the fact that Colton's _here_, Colton's laughing with Alexander's roommate, Colton's talking about his spring break back home and how he'd wanted to come visit campus and get to know people and learn his way around so he'd already know in the fall.

Colton throwing him little glances every few minutes when Devin looks at something else. Colton shifting on Alexander's bed, and Alexander imagining him naked between the sheets, kissing him hungry and open-mouthed while they try to keep quiet, both of them writhing against each other--

"Hey, so," Devin says, and Alexander twists to make sure his desk is completely covering his lap before he glances over. "I talked to Sherms who talked to Moysey who talked to Espo, and it turns out there's an empty bed in the football house this week. I can crash there, and Colton, you can use my bed while you're here."

Alexander's eyes go wide. "Wait, really?"

"Dude, this is one of our new forwards," Devin says, reaching out to jostle Colton's shoulder. "I'm not gonna be the one to fuck up his back, not when there's a perfectly good bed somewhere else. I'll pack a bag and take all my books and shit, and I'll go stay with Espo's friend for the week. It'll be like a mini-vacation, not having to see your ugly face until Sunday."

Alexander snorts. "You leaving this room is the best way to get Colton to actually come here in the fall. You won't be able to scare him off with your early morning shit."

"I'm a fucking gem," Devin says seriously to Colton. "Your brother's just an asshole."

Colton laughs. "Dude, I've known him for nineteen years and counting. I know _exactly_ what he's like."

Alexander feels his face go red, and he hopes Devin will take it as embarrassment instead of a sign of the heat building in Alexander's stomach. "Whatever," he manages, rolling his eyes, and Devin snorts as he stands up.

"Right, I'm getting out of here," he says decisively. "Colton, if you want to bring girls back here it's whatever, but wash the sheets before you go. That's all I care about."

"Right, of course," Colton says easily as Alexander chokes on absolutely nothing. "Thanks, man."

"See if you can get your brother to take the stick out of his ass and actually hook up for once," Devin adds, grabbing a stack of books from his desk and shoving them haphazardly into his bookbag. "He swears he's not celibate, but I swear to god, he hasn't brought a single person home all year."

"Really," Colton says, and the look he gives Alexander is quick, but Alexander feels the weight of it. "I'll see what I can do. I'm pretty sure I know his type, so…"

"Oh my god," Alexander says, putting his hands over his face. "Devin, get out of here. Colton, stop encouraging him, oh my god. I still have to live with him for an entire month after you leave."

"You love me," Devin says confidently as he slings his bookbag over his shoulder. "What do you think the chances are that I have enough clothes and shit in the back of my car to last me the week?"

"Boxers," Alexander says, pointing at Devin's dresser. "Other than that, if you're willing to do laundry, you can probably make it."

"Sweet," Devin says. He yanks his dresser open and scoops out far more pairs of boxers than he's going to need in a week, balling them up in his hand and sticking them under his arm. "Yo, Colton."

"Yeah?" Colton asks.

Devin fiddles with his keyring, then holds a key out. "This is yours for the week, man."

"You sure?" Colton asks even as he reaches for it.

Devin drops it into his hand. "I'm sure," he says firmly. "If I forgot something vital I'll text Kerf about it."

Colton grins. "You don't have my number, though."

"Oh my god, there's _two of you_," Devin says, groaning and shaking his head. He's grinning as he walks out the door, though.

"Did he really just," Colton starts as soon as the door shuts.

Alexander holds up his hand, watching the door. Sure enough, it swings back open about ten seconds later, and Devin leans in to grab a handful of stuff from the top of his dresser. "Bye," he says cheerily, and then the door shuts behind him again.

Colton snorts. "Well, if we lock it, he can't get back in."

"I can't believe he just gave you his key," Alexander says, lowering his hand. "And that he's just… giving us the room for the week. I didn't ask him to."

"I'd say he knew and was just being nice, but somehow I doubt that's the case," Colton says, grinning.

"Yeah, no way," Alexander agrees. "We're not doing anything in his bed, though."

Colton's grin goes wider. "Sure, okay."

Alexander rolls his eyes, but he knows himself, knows how nonexistent his control is when Colton asks him for anything. "I have a bed right there," he says, gesturing at it.

"You do, don't you?" Colton says. He reaches out and locks the door. "Hey, Alexander."

Alexander doesn't move. "Yeah?"

"You should get in the bed," Colton suggests. "Apparently my job here is to make sure you get laid."

"You've been here for a grand total of half an hour," Alexander says. "Don't you want to--"

"Later," Colton cuts in. "Unless we absolutely need to do something else right now, then I don't want to do anything that isn't getting my hands on you."

"I mean, I could eat," Alexander says.

Colton grins, and Alexander groans before he says anything. "I mean, if that's what you want…"

"Is that what _you_ want?" Alexander asks. They've done… a lot of things, between the summer and Alexander's Christmas break, but Alexander hasn't eaten Colton out. He likes to think there's a _yet_ on the end of that, but he's not going to be the one to ask for it.

"I mean, we have a whole week," Colton says. "I've got plans for today, though, and they involve you being over here with me and wearing a lot less clothing, so if you want to get with the program, we could maybe move this along."

Alexander rolls his eyes, but he pushes back from his desk and stands up. "Are you going to ask?"

"Can you please come over here and kiss me already?" Colton asks. "I've literally been dreaming about getting here and making out with you for the last week and a half."

Alexander pulls in a sharp breath. "Really?"

"Really," Colton confirms, holding a hand out as Alexander walks towards him. "Kiss me?"

Alexander takes his hand and steps right into Colton's space, leaning up the tiniest bit to kiss him. There's something electric about the way he has to tilt his head back, that Colton's a little taller now. Colton's hands settle onto Alexander's hips and he rocks forward, brushing against Alexander as they kiss.

"God," Colton breathes out when he pulls back. "Dreams have nothing on actually being here."

Alexander smiles at him. "Let's go be over there," he suggests, jerking his chin at the bed. "Unless you want to keep standing."

"I want you naked and in the bed," Colton says. "And I want to ask for something I haven't asked for yet."

Alexander steps back and pulls his shirt off, and his stomach flips with anticipation when Colton's eyes darken. "All you have to do is ask."

Colton nods and steps into Alexander's space again. "Do you remember what I said over the summer?"

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific," Alexander says, laughing.

Colton reaches out and cups his hand between Alexander's legs, and Alexander groans as he squeezes lightly. "I said that someday I was going to ask you to fuck me," he says quietly.

Alexander feels his eyes go wide. "You," he says. "You did, yeah."

"Will you?" Colton asks, voice still quiet as he drops his hand and steps back. "Today, here. Will you fuck me?"

"If that's what you want," Alexander says, voice just as quiet. "I-- yeah, Colton. I'll fuck you."

Colton lets out a breath and closes his eyes. "I thought," he says, but he doesn't go on.

Alexander reaches for his hand and squeezes it gently. "What did you think?"

"That I was about to find the line," Colton says, smiling briefly without opening his eyes. "That this was gonna be what finally made you say no."

"I'm not gonna say no to you," Alexander says. The words happen without him thinking about them beforehand, but they're true, and it's important that Colton knows it, he thinks. "Not unless-- not unless I have to, Colton."

Colton opens his eyes again, and they're so, so dark when he looks at Alexander. "I'm really starting to believe that."

"You should," Alexander says. He steps into Colton's space and reaches up; Colton always melts into him a little when Alexander slides a hand into his hair, and this time is no different. Their kiss this time is soft, more like a reassurance than anything else, and Colton's smiling when Alexander pulls back.

"You're something else," he says quietly.

"Takes one to know one, I think," Alexander says, and it makes Colton laugh as he steps back and pulls his shirt over his head in the same movement, dropping it carelessly to the ground.

"Naked," Colton prompts. "Then, uh."

Alexander's hands go still on his jeans as Colton falters again. "Then what?"

Colton swallows and meets Alexander's eyes. "This is something you should say no to if you don't want it, too," he says. "Don't just give it to me because I want it."

"I promise," Alexander says.

"If Devin was telling the truth about you not hooking up," Colton says, "and if your tests came back clean at the start of the season, I-- haven't, with anyone back home. I didn't, and that means we're both clean."

"You want to," Alexander says, and he feels the way his whole body pauses, tumbling it over and over in his head. He licks his bottom lip. "I-- I need the words, Colton, please."

"Skip the condom," Colton says. "If you want to."

"Fuck," Alexander whispers, and his cock throbs in his pants. "I haven't."

"Devin was right," Colton says, with a small smile.

"No-- I mean, yeah, he was right," Alexander says. "But I haven't ever done it without a condom before, Colton, not with anyone."

Colton's eyes go wide. "You haven't?"

Alexander shakes his head, and all he can think about is pushing into Colton, nothing at all between them, and he needs to be out of his pants five minutes ago. "You'd be my first," he says, and he can see the way the words land, almost physical with the way Colton rocks back.

"If you want," Colton says again. "Only if you want it, Alexander."

"I want it," Alexander says firmly. "God, let's-- clothes, and then lube, and then bed."

Colton nods and unbuttons his jeans, and Alexander turns so he can strip without getting caught up in the way Colton's muscles flex when he's pushing his pants down. It doesn't take long before Alexander's pulling open the middle drawer of his dresser, reaching to the back corner where he keeps the supplies he hasn't touched all year so he can fish out the lube.

"Is that brand new?" Colton asks when Alexander tosses it onto the bed. "I mean, I know you knew I was coming and that we'd definitely be hooking up while I was here, but--"

'I haven't slept with anyone since the school year started," Alexander cuts in. "And I jerk off in the shower, so it hasn't seen the light of day since I bought it at the start of the year."

"Well, let's see how much of a dent we can put in it this week," Colton says, grinning. "Think we can kick the whole thing?"

"With how much prep you're gonna need, we might," Alexander says. "I'm not going to be quick with you, Colton."

Colton groans. "That's not a bad thing."

Alexander smiles as Colton climbs onto the bed, lying on his back. "I didn't think you'd complain too much."

"I might if you don't get over here," Colton says. "I'm naked in your bed, Alexander, and neither of us has had sex in almost four months. Come on already."

"Well, when you put it that way," Alexander says, kneeling on the side of the bed. He grins down at Colton. "How do you want to do this?"

"I googled again," Colton says. "And google says the first time, it's easier if you're behind me, but I kind of… want to see you."

Alexander leans down to kiss him firmly. "We can do that," he promises. "It's gonna be a lot no matter how we do it. I'd like to be able to see your face, too, so if you want to be on your back, then we'll do it that way."

"That's how I want it," Colton says. "Tell me what to do, Alexander."

Alexander takes a deep breath. "Give me the extra pillow," he instructs, taking it when Colton hands it to him. "Now lift your hips so I can prop you up."

Colton plants his feet and does it, and Alexander has a wild thought about telling Colton _exactly_ what to do, Colton biting his lip and just _doing_ it, and he has to blink as he adjusts the pillow under Colton's lower back. "There," he says.

Colton settles his hips down, feet planted wide on the bed. He grins at whatever look is on Alexander's face. "Now you know how I feel every time we're doing this the other way around," he says. "God, I want this."

"Me too," Alexander breathes, and he watches as Colton's cock twitches against his stomach at the words. He reaches out and traces his finger up the line of it, and Colton lets out a breathy-sounding whine.

"Touch me," Colton says, and Alexander gets a hand around him, squeezing lightly. Colton whines again, a little louder, and Alexander leans in to kiss him again.

"How do you want me to do this?" Alexander asks, murmuring the words against Colton's lips.

"However you want to give it to me," Colton says.

"Colton," Alexander starts.

"No, listen," Colton says firmly, putting a hand on Alexander's chest and pushing him back slightly. "You… I've never done this before. You know what you're doing, and you know how to make it good." He pauses and looks seriously up at Alexander. "I trust you, and I promise to stop you if something happens that I don't like, but I want you to make the decisions here."

Alexander feels his breath shake when he inhales. "Okay," he says quietly. "Okay. I can do that."

Colton gives him a bright, beautiful smile, and Alexander feels something warm happen in his chest. "Thanks."

"Okay," Alexander says again. "Can you go more than once?"

Colton's eyes widen. "I-- yeah."

Alexander grins. "Do you want to?"

"Hell yeah," Colton says, laughing a little. "What are you thinking?"

"That I can blow you while I open you up," Alexander says. "You relax so much when you come. I think that'll make it easier."

"Fuck," Colton says. "Make me come and then fuck me until I come again, oh my god."

"I think that's you being into this, but I need you to confirm that for me," Alexander says.

"Yes," Colton says instantly. "So much yes."

Alexander grins and squeezes him again. "Good."

"Where's," Colton says, groping around in the bed. He comes up with the lube a moment later and holds it out. "Please."

Alexander takes it from him, kissing him once more before pulling back. He settles himself between Colton's legs, popping the lube open and squeezing a generous amount into his hand. He warms it up quickly, then leans in, licking at the head of Colton's cock.

"Fuck," Colton says. "How quiet do I have to be?"

Alexander hums. "For now, quiet," he says. "Everyone knows you just got here. If we make a point later in the week to go out and pretend to pick up and then just come back here, we can get away with telling people we both brought someone back."

Colton's eyebrows shoot up. "At the same time?"

Alexander grins. "Welcome to the first thing you're learning about being an athlete in college."

"Dude," Colton says, laughing. "Wow."

Alexander leans back down, stopping with his mouth half an inch from Colton's cock. "Can you be quiet?"

"You know I can," Colton says. "I'll be good, I swear."

Alexander pulls in a breath, then lets it out slowly. "Yeah," he says. "Talk to me, but not too loud, okay? Let me know… everything."

"Yeah, okay," Colton agrees readily. "I can let you know that I really, really want you to touch me now."

Alexander leans the rest of the way in, sticking his tongue out to lick at the head of Colton's cock, and Colton swears. It's gratifying, Alexander thinks as he gets a slick hand around the base of Colton's cock, stroking him a little before wrapping his lips around the head and sinking his head down. He knows how to make Colton feel good, and Colton really, really likes it when he does it, and it's probably twisted that Alexander thinks it makes him a good brother, but he's also not denying it to himself.

"God," Colton says. "Fuck, you're good at this."

Alexander hums around Colton's cock, and he's expecting it when it makes Colton thrust up, but it also makes him pull back and cough a little. "It helps that you like it as much as you do," he says when he's got his breath back.

Colton grins at him. "Guess we should keep doing it, then."

"I guess we should," Alexander agrees, and that warm feeling is back. It's something he's going to have to think about, probably, the way this feels right and comfortable and easy, the way he always feels better when Colton's near him, when Colton's in his bed. It's something for later, though, because now is for trailing his fingers down between Colton's cheeks, rubbing at his hole and feeling it flex beneath his touch before he gently pushes the tip of his finger inside.

"Yeah," Colton breathes out. "That's-- yeah, Alexander, keep going."

Alexander pulls off of his cock. "If it stops feeling good, say something," he says.

"I will," Colton assures him. "So far it's great, though. Better than when I tried it myself."

"Oh," Alexander says, quiet and a little startled at the images suddenly in his head: Colton at home in his bed, lube slick on his fingers, biting his lip as he reaches between his legs and pushes into himself. "You-- really? You did it yourself?"

"Yeah," Colton says. "I'll show you sometime if you want to see it."

"Fuck, yes," Alexander says, sliding his finger in a little deeper. "_God_, I want to see that."

Colton hums. "Tomorrow, maybe," he says. "But first we should--" He cuts off as Alexander pulls his finger out and pushes back in smoothly, curling it inside Colton's body.

"First this," Alexander supplies. He pulls his finger out again, catching the rim of Colton's hole with the tip of his finger and tugging gently.

"Oh, fuck," Colton gasps out. "That-- do that again."

Alexander leans in again, taking the tip of Colton's cock into his mouth as he pushes his finger in before dragging it back out, and Colton lets out a shaky exhale. Alexander dips his head down and pulls back up, doing his best to time it with the movement of his finger.

"God," Colton says. "I'm-- Alexander, please. I know the plan is me coming before you fuck me, but holy shit, give me another finger before I come from just this."

Alexander hums around Colton, and this time he pulls back just enough to make Colton's thrust into his mouth something he can handle. He pulls off, hollowing his cheeks at the last moment just for the _pop_ it'll make as Colton's cock slides out of his mouth. "Breathe," he says, pulling his finger out and rubbing against Colton with two before pushing them both in.

Colton's mouth drops open, and there's a quiet, choked-off sound that Alexander thinks would've been a moan if he'd let it out. "Oh," he says more of a breath than a word, and Alexander pushes his fingers in slowly until they're nestled all the way inside Colton. It's a tight fit, and Alexander takes a deep breath and holds it at the thought of loosening Colton up more, feeling him clenching down around his cock.

"Let me know when you're ready for me to move them," Alexander says, and his voice sounds rough to his own ears.

"Just," Colton says. "Suck me off more, please--"

Alexander leans back in, keeping his fingers still as he works his mouth down onto Colton's cock again. It makes Colton groan quietly, shifting his hips, and then he gasps.

"Move them," he says, shifting again and clenching down around Alexander's fingers.

Alexander does, pulling out part of the way before thrusting back in again, and when Colton just spreads his legs wider, Alexander starts fucking his fingers in on a rhythm, gentle and slow. He spreads his fingers as he pulls them out, and Colton makes a sound that's dangerously close to a whimper as Alexander's knuckles stretch his rim open wider.

"Alex_ander_," he says, breathy and sweet as Alexander pushes in and swallows at the same time, and god, it's maybe the best thing Alexander has ever heard. "Can I-- I need to touch you, please--"

Alexander reaches up instantly, holding his hand out. Colton takes it, and Alexander brings it down and lays it on the back of his head, letting Colton tangle his fingers in the short hair there. He reaches back up, finding Colton's other hand and holding it as he sucks a little harder at Colton's cock.

"Oh my god," Colton chokes out, and Alexander breathes in through his nose as Colton tugs at his hair before pushing gently down, encouraging Alexander to take a little more.

Alexander feels a little greedy with it, sinking down farther onto Colton's cock and thrusting his fingers in a little faster, a little harder. He feels Colton twitch in his mouth and swallows on reflex, and Colton turns his head and breathes in shakily.

Alexander pulls off slowly, keeping his fingers working. "Are you ready for--"

"Yes," Colton cuts in. "This is-- holy fuck, this is so good. Give me more, get me ready, _please_."

"Fuck," Alexander says. "Do you have any idea--"

"I know exactly what it's like," Colton says, and there's something wild in the way he grins up at Alexander. "Looking down at you while I open you up, listening to every single sound you make, trying not to just give in and jerk off to the thought of getting inside you? I've been there."

Alexander pulls his fingers out and plants his hand on the bed, leaning up so he can kiss Colton. It's deep and rough, and Colton groans, arching into it. He grinds his hips up against Alexander, and Alexander groans at how good it feels, the friction and the heat. He's tempted to drop his hips and just thrust against Colton until they both come, maybe get around to opening him up again later, but Colton settles back down against the bed and grins at Alexander before he can decide to just do it. "Come on," he says, hand sliding down Alexander's back to rest on his waist. "Keep going, Alexander. I want to take you."

"God," Alexander breathes out. "Yeah, okay, yeah."

Colton taps his fingers lightly against Alexander's waist, then runs his fingers up until they're in Alexander's hair again. He pulls Alexander down and kisses him again, then grins against his mouth. "I should let go of you so you can do it, huh?"

"If you just want to get off like this," Alexander starts, rolling his hips again.

"We have a whole week to get off in as many different ways as we want," Colton says. "I want you in me, Alexander."

It makes Alexander's breath shudder out of him. "Then you need to let go of me, yeah. You're not open enough yet."

Colton hums. "Well, then, you should get your fingers back in me."

"You're gonna kill me one of these days," Alexander says, groaning softly.

He pulls back before Colton can say anything else, settling between his legs again. Alexander finds the lube and slicks his fingers up again, and then he rubs his thumb against Colton's hole, pushing it in and grinning when Colton glares at him.

"Impatient," he says, and then he pulls his thumb out and pushes in with three fingers, watching Colton's face as he adjusts to it, the stretch and the feeling of fullness that Alexander knows he's experiencing right now. "You okay?"

"God, you're even bigger than this," Colton says, and his voice sounds strangled. "I'm good, Alexander. Move your fingers."

"You're ready?" Alexander asks, flexing his fingers.

"I'm ready," Colton says. "Go slow, okay, but _move_."

Alexander keeps his fingers together as he pulls out, slow and careful, then pushes back in. Colton's face is red, and the flush travels down his chest as Alexander sets a rhythm again. He can feel it, the way Colton relaxes around him, not quite going loose but getting there the more Alexander works his fingers. It's enough that Alexander spreads his fingers inside Colton, opening him just that much wider as he leans down and licks Colton's cock from the base all the way up to the head, wrapping his lips around it again and sinking down. Colton whines, and Alexander concentrates on what he's doing, bobbing his head, taking more and more each time. He can't swallow all of Colton down, not if it's not the only thing he's doing, but he gets close and he curls his fingers and drags them slowly out until Colton tenses beneath him, pulling the pillow over his face to muffle the sound as he shouts and comes. Alexander swallows and swallows, and it's salty and bitter and he can't get enough of it.

"Okay, okay," Colton says weakly, combing his fingers clumsily through Alexander's hair. "God, that's-- oh my god. Coming with your fingers in me…"

Alexander pulls off and rests his chin on Colton's hip. "It's a lot," he agrees. "If you want to stop here--"

"Fuck, no," Colton blurts. "I want you inside me. Not just your fingers." He shifts, and Alexander's fingers move inside him easily, the way he's stretched and how much more relaxed he is after his orgasm.

"I mean, I'm not gonna say no," Alexander says, grinning. He flexes his fingers again, and Colton groans and clenches around him.

"I think I'm ready," he says, "but you should be the judge of that."

Alexander moves his fingers again, pulling them out and pushing smoothly back in, and there's no resistance, nothing he's working his way past. He debates adding a fourth finger, but there's not much difference between four and his cock, and the longer he waits, the more the afterglow is going to fade and tighten Colton back up.

"Okay," he says, pulling his fingers out. He flounders in the sheets but comes up with the lube again, and he bites his lip as he squeezes some into his palm and then slicks himself up.

Alexander shuffles forward, and he meets Colton's eyes as he strokes himself slowly. "Let me know if it's too much," he says. "Or too fast."

"I will," Colton promises. "Just go slow."

Alexander nods, and he inhales slowly as he lines himself up. He glances up at Colton, who's giving him a smile far softer than Alexander thinks the moment deserves, and then looks back down. "Okay," he says softly, pushing forward.

Colton gasps, a tiny sound that seems to echo in Alexander's head, and he looks up again, pausing his hips. He's maybe an inch deep, more holding Colton open than anything else, and he watches as Colton's eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open.

"Keep going," Colton says. "Oh my god, keep going."

Alexander nods even though Colton's eyes are shut, pushing forward so, so slowly. "Tell me," he says. "Colton, tell me how it is, how you feel."

"Full," Colton says. "I feel-- you're everywhere, oh my god, and I'm so full already and you're not all the way in me yet."

"I don't have to push all the way in," Alexander says. "I'm a _lot_, Colton, and you don't have to take all of it."

"I want to," Colton says, opening his eyes up and looking directly at Alexander. "Give it to me, Alexander."

"Fuck," Alexander says, pulling out so he can push slowly back in. It makes Colton's mouth fall open again as Alexander slides a little deeper, and he does it again and again, gently fucking his way into his brother's hole.

"Oh my god," Colton whispers when Alexander settles again him, Colton's ass resting in the cradle of his hips. "Holy-- oh my _god_."

"Yeah," Alexander agrees. He rubs soothingly at Colton's thigh. "I'll stay still, okay? Take as long as you need."

"Yeah," Colton says. "It's-- I want you to kiss me, but I don't know if I want you to move yet."

Alexander can't help his smile. He reaches out to catch Colton's hand, and he brings it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. It's too sweet, maybe, but it makes Colton smile back at him, and he untangles their hands and brushes his fingers against Alexander's jaw.

"Okay, kiss me anyway," he says, cupping the back of Alexander's head in his palm. "Just, like. Slowly."

Alexander steels himself against asking if Colton's sure; he just leans in, bending over as slowly as he can, watching Colton's face and listening to every little gasp and sigh he lets out. Colton keeps his hand on the back of Alexander's head, threading his fingers into the hair there, and when they're close enough that their lips are brushing, Colton pulls him the last tiny bit in and kisses him.

It's slow and luxurious, the kind of kiss that Alexander could lose hours to, _has_ lost hours to; he loves kissing Colton like this, Colton darting his tongue out to lick at Alexander's lip, Alexander pushing his tongue into Colton's mouth in response. He groans when Colton shifts beneath him, but he keeps his hips still through sheer force of will.

"Hey," Colton whispers against Alexander's lips. "Go slow, okay? But you can move."

"I'll be slow," Alexander promises. He pulls back a little and pushes back in, rocking into Colton carefully. Colton makes a noise that Alexander's pretty sure is a bitten-off moan, and he does it again when Alexander keeps moving his hips.

"God," Colton says, head moving side to side on the pillow. "I'm-- oh. Alexander, I'm--"

"Tell me," Alexander says, voice low.

"So full, god," Colton manages. "I didn't-- I thought about it, you stretching me open like this, but I didn't think about how _full_ I'd feel."

Alexander groans. "You like it?"

"_Yes_," Colton says emphatically. He grabs Alexander's hand and guides it between his legs, and they both wrap their fingers around Colton's cock, which is hard against his stomach again. "This is-- it feels incredible."

Alexander hums and squeezes lightly. "You feel amazing," he says, words tumbling out of his mouth. "I don't do this often, because I'm-- yeah. And I like it the other way, and there are other things to do, but this is…"

Colton hums and clenches down around Alexander, and Alexander makes a noise that sounds strangled to his own ears. "You should move more," Colton suggests. "You should come in me, and you should make me come after that, and then we should talk about how I want this more and you should fuck me all the time."

"Oh my god," Alexander says, and it comes out as more of a whine than anything else. He pulls his hips back and thrusts in harder, and Colton makes a hungry-sounding noise as he squeezes their fingers together around his cock. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me," Colton promises. "This is… this is so good, Alexander, so much and so perfect and, fuck, I just-- I want it, want you to give it to me as hard as you want--"

"Fuck," Alexander groans, and he takes a deep breath and thrusts harder. He's fucking into Colton in earnest now, pulling almost all the way out before he thrusts back in. Colton's back arches and his mouth falls open, and every time Alexander bottoms out it pushes a small noise from the back of Colton's throat.

It's the hottest sound Alexander has ever heard in his entire life.

"I'm gonna," Colton says, squeezing their hands tighter. "I'm so close, Alexander, please."

"What do you need?" Alexander asks. "Tell me, come on. Just tell me and I'll give it to you."

"Just keep going," Colton says. "Keep-- fuck, god-- keep going, Alexander, I swear I'm close."

"Yeah," Alexander says. He fucks in harder, leaning back a little to change the angle, and he sees the second he hits the right spot. Colton pulls the pillow up and shouts into it, pumping his hips up into their hands, and Alexander jerks him through it as Colton comes again, all over their fingers and his stomach.

"Fuck," Colton says, blinking up at Alexander as he lets the pillow fall away. "Oh my _god_."

"Let me pull out," Alexander says, stilling his hips.

"Don't you dare," Colton replies. "I'm good, keep going."

"Are you sure?" Alexander asks. "You came twice. I don't want to be too much."

Colton hums and spreads his legs a little wider. "Are you close?"

"Yeah," Alexander says, letting himself feel exactly how close he is, Colton hot and tight around him, the way he looks spread out and messy beneath Alexander.

"Then keep fucking me," Colton says. "I want to know what it feels like when you come inside me."

Alexander groans and drops his head. "I want to know, too," he says, starting to thrust again. "The way you feel around me…"

Colton grins up at him, lazy and sated, and then clenches hard around him.

"Fuck," Alexander chokes out, thrusting harder, letting himself chase the feeling pooling in his gut.

"Hey," Colton murmurs. Alexander looks at him, and Colton's grin widens as he brings his hand up to his face. Alexander makes a thin noise in the back of his throat, and Colton laughs quietly before opening his mouth and pushing his fingers inside. He hollows his cheeks, and Alexander watches as his throat works, sucking the come off of his fingers.

"Holy shit," Alexander says, and his hips start moving erratically, thrusting hard into Colton as he comes.

Colton hums around his fingers, and then he pulls him slowly out of his mouth. "God," he says, reaching for Alexander with his other hand.

"Wow," Alexander says, which is pretty much the only thing he can think at the moment. "I… Colton."

"Yeah," Colton says, smiling up at him. "Good?"

"So good," Alexander says. He shakes his head. "I should pull out."

Colton hums. "Or you could not," he suggests. "Do you need to?"

Alexander blinks at him. "You'll be sore tomorrow."

"I hate to break it to you," Colton says, grinning up at him, "but I'm already gonna be sore tomorrow."

Alexander snorts. "Fair point."

"So you should come down here and cuddle me," Colton says. "And just… stay in me for a little while longer."

"God," Alexander says, bracing himself so he can lean down until their chests are touching. He kisses Colton briefly. "Are you sure? It's not gonna be any more fun if you tighten back up before I pull out, and it's kind of weird when I go soft."

Colton's grin is slow and dirty. "Who said anything about you going soft?"

"Oh my god," Alexander chokes out as Colton clenches down around him again. "Are you… you can't be serious."

Colton hums and kisses him again. "Maybe I am."

"Oh my god," Alexander says again, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Colton's.

Colton laughs and turns his head to kiss Alexander's cheek. "Just get down here," he says, putting his hands on Alexander's back and tugging until he falls the rest of the way down. "Round two can wait until later."

"Yeah," Alexander says, pushing his hand under Colton's head and playing with his hair. He shudders as Colton clenches down around him again. "But maybe not too long."

**Author's Note:**

> It would be nice if I could figure out a way to write something that _wasn't_ these two. Just one thing! But they've taken over, alas.
> 
> Again, huge shoutout to the repeat customers for this series. I appreciate you.


End file.
